Come on Get Higher
by MrsMcGinty
Summary: Haruhi leave for a few days and Tamaki realizes just how much me misses her. When she returns, she brings news that is so good, it lasts the rest of their lives. Rated M for lovemaking on a piano... Songfic to Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson


Come on Get Higher

Tamaki sat at his graduation ceremony almost in tears. He was graduating from college (with flying colors, he might add) and the love of his life was not here to see it. Haruhi had a very important interview at a big law firm, and Tamaki insisted that she go to it. So basically, he'd shot himself in the foot. Every part of him wanted her to be there to see him receive his bachelor's degree, yet he knew this job would be her lucky break and wanted her to receive the best.

Oh, he forgot to mention her interview was out of the country. Haruhi was currently in France (of all countries!) and most likely sitting in an interview right now, and was not scheduled to be on the plane home until late that evening.

"Otori, Kyoya." Tamaki cheered with enthusiasm as he watched his best friend (and Valedictorian) take the stage. Kyoya double majored in business and financing (anyone surprised?) and even managed to squeeze a biology minor into his busy schedule.

Tamaki was getting his degree in music and music business. He was creating a new Suoh company for his children to become the heirs to. His grandmother had dismissed him from consideration the moment he announced his engagement to a commoner. Yes, Tamaki Suoh was now happily married, albeit recently so. He and Haruhi hadn't even officially had a honeymoon yet. They were waiting for school to be over.

Haruhi had their future practically planned out. Once she was out of school, they were free to buy a home in France (to add to the one in Japan) and start a family. Tamaki couldn't wait to have children. He remembered all the fun he had when Kirimi showed up at the host club, and could only dream about how it would feel when he had his own little girls. Yes, he wanted girls.

"Suoh, Tamaki." Was it his turn already? He rushed up to the stage to grab his diploma and shake the headmaster's hand (and smile for pictures, but that happened all the time). He quickly took his seat back in the audience. Soon, caps were flying in the air. It was like high school all over again. Tamaki wanted to get a higher degree eventually, but he might take a year or two off to get his life going.

Sooner than he realized, graduation was over. Tamaki said goodbye to Kyoya and drove home. He wanted to set up a romantic dinner for when Haruhi returned. Mind you, he did this every day. Haruhi had yet to fall for his romantic whims (being oblivious as always) and he kept adding a slight touch to the setup each time.

He'd bought a little house (by little, he means four stories with several acres in the yard, a fountain, a garden maze, and roundabout driveway) and surprised Haruhi with it on their wedding day. She thought it was a little bit big, but still loved it. She looked forward to gardening the maze and putting fish in the pond out back.

Tamaki parked the convertible and entered the house. A golden retriever rushed up to him and nearly knocked him over in her excitement.

"Hey, Antoinette," he greeted and ruffled her ears a bit before slipping off his shoes and deciding to take a shower.

Haruhi had been gone for a few days already. Tamaki missed her. They'd only been married for three months and he was feeling withdrawal symptoms after a few days of no contact. Well, she'd called him on the phone and sent him videos of France, but he wanted to touch her, to smell her, to kiss her….

He still couldn't believe how lucky he was that she loved him. He stepped into the steaming shower and let the water wash over his skin, beating the stress and loneliness out of his muscles.

He thought about their first night. They both had been so hesitant and ignorant. It was far from perfect, yet it was the best night of his life. Every time he touched her, it felt like going down a long hill on a roller coaster, that rush in his gut that he loved so much. He remembered it was near silent, as well. They weren't very vocal lovers, never getting louder than a low moan of the other's name. And yet to Tamaki, her little gasps and sighs echoed loudly through his ears.

God, how he missed her.

**I** **miss the sound of your voice**

**And I miss the rush of your skin**

**And I miss the still of the silence**

**As you breathe out and I breathe in**

**If I could walk on water**

**If I could tell you what's next**

**Make you believe**

**Make you forget**

He shut off the shower and dried off, walking into the connected bedroom. He was rustling the towel through his hair when he heard her.

"Hi."

He pulled that towel off of his face as fast as he could and looked up eagerly. Her hair was long again, like before they'd met, but her bangs were long and lately her hair had started to curl. She'd also gotten a little bigger in… other places. Tamaki blinked. What was she doing here so early?

"Haruhi!" he exclaimed and rushed to his wife, pulling her close to him. "I've missed you so much!" He felt her small arms wrap around his waist. She chuckled.

"I've missed you too, Tamaki," she said, pulling back. "I was able to catch an earlier flight. And guess what I got to see." He contemplated her little smile, trying to think of what she would get excited about witnessing. He shrugged. "I saw you get your diploma," she announced and kissed his lips lightly. "I'm so proud of you."

"You did?" he asked, delighted. "You saw me?"

"Yes," she said. "I missed Kyoya's valedictorian speech, though. But he found me afterwards and we talked for a little bit. That's why you beat me home." He wished he'd have known she was there. "You left before I could find you, but I knew you'd come straight home."

"Am I that predictable?" he asked sarcastically. He knew he was.

"In more ways than one," Haruhi said, stepping back from her husband. "Just took a shower, I see." Tamaki jumped when he remembered he was naked, and wrapped the towel around his waist quickly.

"I was going to make a special dinner," he said, a blush rising in his cheeks. He was still slightly awkward unless they were… you know, actually doing it. Haruhi placed her small hands on his chest and looked into his violet eyes.

"I'm not hungry yet," she said. "And I have been rather lonely without my husband these last few days." She lightly pecked his lips. "I am so hot for you right now, you have no idea."

Tamaki's eyes widened at her blunt remark.

"Oh," he said, rather intelligently. She was up on the tips of her toes, her fingers grasping his wet hair tightly as she kissed him passionately. His hands rested on her hips. Were they wider than before they got married?

**So come on get higher, loosen my lips**

**Faith and desire in the swing of your hips**

**As you pull me down hard**

**And drown me in love**

**So come on get higher, loosen my lips**

**Faith and desire in the swing of your hips**

**As you pull me down hard**

**And drown me in love**

"Oh, I have some news," she said, suddenly breaking away. Tamaki struggled to regain focus in his vision. "The interview went great, and get this: they're offering me a fulltime job without finishing my last semester of college. I can start this summer."

"That's great, Haruhi!" Tamaki nearly shouted. "I knew you could do it!"

"But we'll have to move to France, you know that, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I'll have to give you some French lessons, though. You still keep getting words mixed up."

"How about a different lesson right now?" she interjected and let her fingers trickle down to the towel. Tamaki's ears perked up.

"And what would you like to learn?" he asked playfully, slipping her suit jacket off of her shoulders.

"Mmm," she hummed. "How about we go learn some piano basics?" With a flick of her fingers, the towel was on the floor and the couple was out the door headed to the music room.

**I miss the sound of your voice**

**The loudest thing in my head**

**And I ache to remember**

**All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said**

**If I could walk on water**

**If I could tell you what's next**

**I'd make you believe**

**I'd make you forget**

Tamaki figured they'd made love on almost every surface in the house in the three months they were married. One of Haruhi's favorites was the piano, for some reason. The rest of Haruhi's clothes were discarded on the way down the hall, so they were both completely naked when Haruhi's thighs collided with the keys and they heard the "clink" of the notes.

Tamaki's hands were roaming her body, memorizing what he already knew. He kissed her face, her neck, her chest… everywhere. It was slow and passionate and exactly how both of them liked it. She breathed his name into his ear nonstop; it was the only sound to leave her lips. Her nails gently raked across his back as he lifted her up to sit on the keys with a loud "clunk" from the strings in the long wooden instrument.

"I love you," he would whisper in response to her whispers of his name.

**So come on get higher, loosen my lips**

**Faith and desire in the swing of your hips**

**As you pull me down hard**

**And drown me in love**

**So come on get higher, loosen my lips**

**Faith and desire in the swing of your hips**

**As you pull me down hard**

**And drown me in love**

Tamaki and Haruhi had gotten into an almost routine when they made love. It was more like an understanding. Tamaki didn't want to make many of the decisions, being there only to serve and love, which he did with perfection as far as Haruhi was concerned.

Therefore, when Haruhi was ready, she would guide him to her entrance, and that told Tamaki when she wanted him to skip the foreplay. She hoisted her legs up and around Tamaki's hips, letting one foot rest on the bench that was tucked underneath the piano so she wouldn't fall. Tamaki put one hand under her thigh to hold her close and the other behind her neck, keeping their lips together as he entered her slowly.

Their pace was always slow. It suited them, in a way. Nothing was frantic or only about the pleasure. It was about each other. It was about being together. It was slow, it was feverish, it was… heaven.

**I miss the pull of your heart**

**I taste the sparks on your tongue**

**And I see angels and devils and God when you**

**Come on, hold on**

**Hold on, hold on, hold on**

They both gave a final shudder and moan of the other's name as they came. Tamaki kissed Haruhi quietly as he pulled out and let her legs fall back down from around him. With his eyes he asked her where she wanted to cuddle. She giggled and pulled him with her and they crawled underneath the piano.

They laid there with Haruhi's head resting on Tamaki's chest. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and their legs were tangled together.

"Welcome home," he whispered. She smiled silently.

"Tamaki?"

"Yes, love?"

**Sing sha la la la**

"I'm pregnant."

**Sing sha la la la la**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh**

"You're what?" Tamaki sat up quickly and hit his head on the piano. "Ow!" He fell back down with a thud. "You're what?" he repeated more calmly.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated with a smile. "Apparently far along too," she commented on a side note. "I've not had a single period since we've been married."

Tamaki was trying to take it all in.

"We're having a baby," he said, voice shaking from emotion. He was elated. He'd just been thinking about this earlier. "I'm going to be a daddy," he said with awe. Haruhi snuggled up closer to him.

"You're the best daddy in the world," she mumbled, eyelids drooping.

**Come on get higher, loosen my lips**

**Faith and desire in the swing of your hips**

**As you pull me down hard**

**And drown me in love**

**So come on get higher, loosen my lips**

**Faith and desire in the swing of your hips**

**Pull me down hard**

**And drown me, down me in love**

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"Either one," she said. "It doesn't matter to me. Either way, it's still ours. Why? Which do you want?"

"Girl," he said. "I don't know why. I'd be happy with either as well, though."

"Because it's ours," Haruhi managed to get out before slipping off into dreamland.

"Ours," Tamaki whispered, sitting on cloud nine.

**So wrong, so wrong**

**So right**

**Come on get higher**

**Come on get higher**

'**cause everything works, oh**

**Everything works in your arms**

"Wait," Tamaki said. "What if we have twin boys?" Haruhi's eyes shot open.

"Oh, God, they'd be blond devils!" she yelled. They laughed together, both of them realizing that the odds of them having twin boys was very slim.

~Seven months later~

"Twins?" Tamaki screamed when the doctor said they had another to deliver after the first boy was born.

"You're the one who said you didn't want to know!" Haruhi screamed at him. "Oh God!"

"Push, push, push," the doctor was saying. Tamaki was about to pass out. How could he have put Haruhi through so much pain? Twins!

"It's another boy!" the doctor said happily, handing the baby over to the nurses to get cleaned up.

Tamaki was on the floor, unconscious, but he could still hear what was going on.

Haruhi managed to cackle like a madwoman. Something was hilarious.

"I knew it!" she screeched, slapping her hand on the mattress beside her. "Ahh! Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Then Tamaki really blacked out.

When he woke up, the room was silent except for machines beeping. He realized someone had set him in the chair. Well, wasn't he the cliché husband, fainting in the middle of his children's birth?

"Twin boys," he muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes. "We will never hear the end of this from the Hitachiins."

"On the contrary," Haruhi commented. "I think they'll be a little shocked and jealous that you had so many children on the first go around. I didn't even know you had it in you." He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, taking her hand in his.

"I hardly think two counts as 'many'," he said.

"Three," Haruhi corrected and pointed to the other end of the room. "Baby girl." Haruhi gasped when Tamaki fell forward and began crying into her shoulder. She didn't have enough energy to comfort him more than soothing whispers.

Tamaki walked over to the infant wrapped in a pink blanket. Her little fist was sticking out of the blanket. She was adorable. His little girl. He tentatively stuck his finger out and felt her little hand. He gasped when she curled her fingers around as much of his as she could. She couldn't even reach all the way around, she was so tiny. She opened her eyes and Tamaki gasped.

"Haruhi," he whispered. "Have you seen her eyes?"

"Not yet," Haruhi said. "She fell asleep before I got to hold her. Why?" Tamaki smiled to himself.

"Can I bring her over to you?" he asked. "Is that allowed?" Haruhi laughed.

"Of course it is," she said. "Just remember how to hold her." Tamaki scooped up his little angel into his arms and brought her over to Haruhi.

"Look," he said. Haruhi gladly accepted her daughter and cooed at her to get her to look away from Tamaki. It took a little while. Tamaki laughed and walked around to Haruhi's side so she'd look that way.

"Oh wow," Haruhi said. "She has your eyes." Tamaki doubted his eyes were that violet. Maybe it just looked different on newborn eyes. "The boys have mine."

They watched their little girl as she played with her mother's fingers a little.

"I love you," Tamaki said.

"I know," Haruhi said. "And we love you."

"Let's name them," Tamaki said. "Any ideas?"

"I've had nothing else to do since delivery," she said. "I'm thinking Alexander Tamaki, Josiah William, and Johanna Kotoko." Tamaki watched as Johanna's eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep once more. "Alexander because I like the name, Tamaki after you, Josiah and William because they sound like royalty, and Kotoko after my mother. Johanna means a gift from God." A tear slid down his cheek.

"Perfect."


End file.
